


Our Love a Light

by Luckythirdshot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: Lup and Barry enjoy a quiet night and take a moment to step back from the chaos.





	Our Love a Light

     In the midst of even the darkest of nights, there is always a light, unquenchable, that shines upon the soul. Lup knew that well; even in the most dire of times, she had found her light. 

     He guarded her soul with the gentleness only learned with time and patience, with mistakes and apologies. Their love was something impossibly tender, though still a fledgeling flame. Lup had thought, long ago, that if she were to fall in love, it would be loud and powerful, that it would burn with the energy of a thousand doomed suns and implode on its own time, swallowing everything with it. Nothing could have prepared her for Barry, but she felt all the more happy for it. What they had was something unique and cautious, for now. 

     It was on a planet doomed to die, uninhabited but for small creatures and an abundance of flora that Barry shyly invited her to watch the sunset with him. Her bravado failed her and she let her facade fall to the ground when she accepted, and when Barry held out one shaking hand. She took it and felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Everyone was so busy that not a single soul noticed when they slipped out.

     They walked through the thick foliage, with Lup following a determined Barry. He seemed to know where he was going, which set a smile on Lup’s lips; it was so like Barry to have it all planned out, to know exactly what he was doing. She thought for a moment about slipping her hand into his, to slow him down and calm his anxiety, allowing him to really look at what was gathered around them. Thick, large, green leaves gathered the sun in their arms and let the golden fluid lazily drip its way to the ground, illuminating the mountains and the valleys in the landscape of the leaf. Every now and again, a dragonfly or a bee would flit from land to green, waxy land and revel in its sunlight dance, soaking in the warmth that the two suns showered upon the land.

     It wasn’t long before they broke through the dense, packed life of the jungle biome and emerged in a clearing, ending in a cliff, not broken and jagged but covered in soft stones that tumbled their way down the mountain, unable to resist the call of gravity. Lup closed her eyes and basked in the light that shone down upon them and reveled in the pure beauty of the spot that Barry had chosen. From the clearing, she felt as though she could see the entire, beautiful world, not looking down upon it like a lord as it always felt from the decks of the Starblaster, but as one who was still a part of the land. 

     She opened her eyes and looked to her side, where she knew Barry would be. To her surprise, it was not the beautiful landscape that he was marvelling at, but rather her. She gazed down at the ground, a slow blush curling its way up her face, and she thought for a moment of how hard Taako would laugh at her for how much of a young schoolgirl she was acting. 

     But there was something about this love, this beacon of light that always shone to guide her home, that let her think that perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing. She couldn’t stop herself from looking over to Barry constantly. 

     When he had lay out all that he had bought with him, he awkwardly gestured toward the blanket, offering her a seat, which she took as gracefully as she could. Within moments, he had settled himself beside her, just in time to see the beginning of the sunset as the clouds painted themselves with the colors of the horizon. Fiery oranges faded into softer pinks, which in turn mingled with the purple-blue of the coming summer night. 

     In their battle with the Hunger, it was easy to forget the simplest of life’s joys, like the feeling of someone by one’s side, or the quiet that settled with the sun in the night. Here, laying on the blanket with Barry, she realized that she had forgotten that which had weighed her shoulders down. The weight of the worlds and the consequences that they all bore had faded into the air like mist, and here she sat, basking in the now and the here as she had forgotten to do in the past years.

     She looked over to Barry and saw the colors reflected in his eyes, and she knew him to be the light that illuminated her soul, the hope that would never disappear, and the love which she had never thought to find. 

     Emboldened suddenly, she slowly took Barry’s hand, which she found already reaching for her own. Together, fingers locked, Lup and Barry felt their hearts beat in a light song together, singing out the joy they both felt to be so near and so happy. They shared the comforting silence and each other’s presence long after the sun had left and the stars had found their spots in the sky, long after the three moons had walked across the sky, and they found themselves unwilling to leave the spot, neither wanting to break the beautiful place and time that they had made together. Instead, they dozed under the stars that promised to guard them, intertwined and together. 

     Barry would always be the light to enlighten Lup’s darkest of moments, and there was no moment that could find itself more beautiful than the moments that they were simply enjoying the other’s presence and savoring their shared love.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Salut D'Amour on repeat while writing this, and it felt so beautifully surreal. Lup and Barry's love is something beautiful to me, and when I went back to listen to their scene and the duet, it made me want to write something for them. I am, perhaps, a bit too poetic for my own good, but it flowed so well with the beautiful music, and I am rather self indulgent.  
> I hope you enjoyed my little blurb about these two beautiful people <3


End file.
